idleheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Horus
|faction = |role = |image10 = -10-icon.png |power10 = 99515 |health10 = 658277 |attack10 = 25407 |armor10 = 1605 |speed10 = 1160 |fused_from10 = 2x 5★ , 1x 6★ hero, 1x 9★ Any faction hero |acquired_through10 = Awaken |image6 = -6-icon.png |power6 = 18749 |health6 = 82287 |attack6 = 8732 |armor6 = 923 |speed6 = 808 |fused_from6 = 2x 5★ , 1x 5★ Grumpy Corpse, 3x 5★ Shadow hero |acquired_through6 = Creation circle |image5 = -5-icon.png |power5 = 6709 |health5 = 21868 |attack5 = 3308 |armor5 = 664 |speed5 = 603 |fuses_into5 = 6★ |fused_from5 = can't be fused |acquired_through5 = Basic Summon Scroll, Friendship Summon, Heroic Summon Scroll, 5 Star Hero Shard, Prophet Tree }} 10★ Abilities ACTIVE Torment of Flesh and Soul - Deals of Attack damage against 3 random enemies, bleeds them for of Attack damage per round for 3 rounds. If the enemy is on the frontline, deals an extra of enemy's MAX HP damage (the damage capped by 1500% of Horus' Attack); if the enemy is on the backline, deals an extra guaranteed of Attack Crit Strike Damage. PASSIVE Corrupted Rebirth - Increases HP by 40%, Attack by 30%, Armor Break by 40%, Block by 60%. PASSIVE Descending Raven - Whenever a hero casts active skill, Horus gains 3% Attack, 3% Control Immune, 1% Crit Damage PASSIVE Crimson Contract - When successfully block an attack, deals of Current HP(the damage capped by 1000% of Horus's Attack) damage against the attacker, heals self for 10% of the damage. 6★ Abilities ACTIVE Torment of Flesh and Soul - Deals of Attack damage against 3 random enemies, bleeds them for of Attack damage per round for 3 rounds. If the enemy is on the frontline, deals an extra of enemy's MAX HP damage (the damage capped by 1500% of Horus' Attack); if the enemy is on the backline, deals an extra guaranteed of Attack Crit Strike Damage. PASSIVE Corrupted Rebirth - Increases HP by 30%, Attack by 20%, Armor Break by 30%, Block by 45%. PASSIVE Descending Raven - Whenever a hero casts active skill, Horus gains 2% Attack, 2% Control Immune, 0.75% Crit Damage PASSIVE Crimson Contract - When successfully block an attack, deals of Current HP(the damage capped by 1000% of Horus's Attack) damage against the attacker, heals self for 7.5% of the damage. 5★ Abilities ACTIVE Torment of Flesh and Soul - Deals of Attack damage against 3 random enemies, bleeds them for of Attack damage per round for 3 rounds. If the enemy is on the frontline, deals an extra of enemy's MAX HP damage (the damage capped by 1500% of Horus' Attack); if the enemy is on the backline, deals an extra guaranteed of Attack Crit Strike Damage. PASSIVE Corrupted Rebirth - Increases HP by 20%, Attack by 10%, Armor Break by 20%, Block by 30%. PASSIVE Descending Raven - Whenever a hero casts active skill, Horus gains 1% Attack, 1% Control Immune, 0.5% Crit Damage PASSIVE Crimson Contract - When successfully block an attack, deals of Current HP(the damage capped by 1000% of Horus's Attack) damage against the attacker, heals self for 5% of the damage. SKIN(S): Bloody War God Category:Shadow Category:Warrior